Digimon Rumble Arena 2
Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (Digimon Battle Chronicle in Japan) is a Digimon fighting game released in 2004 by Bandai Games for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and the Xbox. It is the sequel to Digimon Rumble Arena and has the same style of gameplay as Super Smash Bros. Melee, except with a health meter. Characters The game features characters from the first four seasons of the anime (or Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero-Two, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier in Japan). Each one has their own special moves and evolutions, as well as slightly varying normal attacks and taunts. Playable characters Guilmon: Somewhat weak physically, but is very quick on his feet. His special attack, Pyro Sphere, travels straight forward and has a bit of a recoil. His evolutions are Growlmon & Gallantmon. Veemon: Limited range on all attacks, yet powerful. His Veemon Head and Boom Boom Punch moves can cause a lot of damage. Flamedramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are his evolutions. Agumon: Has a mixture of weak and strong attacks, but good range on his Pepper Breath attack. He evolves to Greymon & WarGreymon. Flamemon: He can evolve to Agunimon and BurningGreymon Gabumon: A slow, yet very offensively oriented Digimon. His evolutions are Garurumon & Metal Garurumon. Gomamon: Evolves to Ikkakumon and Zudomon Tentomon: Can digivolve to Kabuterimon and Mega Kabuterimon Biyomon: Has advantage with speed but low in offence and defence. Evolves to Birdramon and Garudamon Palmon: She is fast and attacks with poison and sleep dust.Togemon and Lillymon are her evolutions Patamon: somehow quite weak in battle but is the fastest character in the game. Digivolves to Angemon and Magna Angemon Gatomon: She is the 2nd fastest character in the game and can also paralyze her foes.Her evolution line -> Nefertimon and Angewomon Hidden characters These are characters that are not available at first, but have to be unlocked by fulfilling certain conditions. BlackAgumon: A virus version of Agumon, with a slower, more powerful normal attack. His evolution is BlackGreymon and BlackWarGreymon, and can be unlocked when beating the game with 2 different characters. BlackGabumon: Evolution: BlackGarurumon and BlackMetalGarurumon. Unlockable in the same way as BlackAgumon. BlackGuilmon: Evolution : BlackGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon.Unlockable in the same way as BlackAgumon. Duskmon: Duskmon is well balanced in all stats, with one attack having infinite range, and another move being teleport. He is a strong melee fighter and is second hardest on the 1-player mode. Unlocked when beaten in 1-player mode. MaloMyotismon: Has a strong defense and melee attack, plus several "dark" projectiles. He is hardest on 1-player mode, and unlocked when beaten. Diaboromon: Has exctionally powerful attacks, one being a spin attack, and a projectile which is as big as he is. He is 4th hardest in 1-player mode. Omnimon: A well balanced character, and is a fast combo attacker. 3rd hardest in 1-player. Neemon: The weakest, but fastest, boss. He is weak in almost every aspect, though is swift and is fast at attacking. Second-last in difficulty in 1-player. Other Characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. Calumon: Calumon returns from the original Rumble Arena game, now the main character in the game's Crazy Chase mini-game. In the mini-game the players must give chase to Calumon and touch him 20 or above times to win. Calumon also makes cameos during the loading sequence of battles holding info boxes of random character information. Phantomon: Phantomon is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he'll instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. Cast * Tom Fahn: Agumon * Lex Lang: War Greymon, Omnimon * Kirk Thornton: Gabumon/Garurumon/MetalGarurumon, Omnimon * Jeff Nimoy: Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Wendee Lee: Palmon/Togemon/Lilymon * Dave Mallow: Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Gatomon/Nefertimon/Angewomon * Steven Jay Blum: Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon * Paul St. Peter: Diaboromon, MaloMyotismon * Michael Sorich: Neemon, Imperialdramon, Zudomon * R. Martin Klein: Gomamon, Ikkakumon Category:2004 computer and video games Rumble Arena 2 Category:Fighting games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games